O Crescimento de Shinji
by Hydra-chan
Summary: Esta é a tradução de Shinji's Grow Up! Comédia, confusões... O que essa galera pode aprontar???
1. Introdução

O Crescimento de Shinji   
  
**Introdução**

No caso das pessoas não conhecerem a história e até eu ser estúpido o suficiente em não explicar: essa história acontece depois de toda a série e filmes de Evangelion. Em um Universo Alternativo, se preferir chamar assim. Angels são derrotados e os homens, salvos. Todas as pessoas continuam trabalhando na NERV, com os mesmos postos e, sim, Gendo está vivo e ainda no comando, não significa que eu não vá me divertir com ele... hum, quer dizer... sim... E, sim, eu descobri como formatar o documento. Desculpe, tenho um pc retardado às vezes.   
**_A versão original dessa fic pertence somente ao ravenman9898.   
Minha única participação foi na tradução desta. Divirtão-se!!!_**


	2. SegundaFeira

O Crescimento de Shinji   
  
**Desclaimare: não possuo Evangelion e nem nada. Se eu possuir, te aviso.**   
O sol brilhava na Tokyo 3, alguns se levantando para saudar o novo dia e outros o amaldiçoando por ser segunda-feira. Mesmo assim essa seria uma semana muito, muito interessante na residência da Katsuragi. 

SEGUNDA-FEIRA 

"ACORDA!!!!" 

O som alto de uma batida acordou Shinji de um maravilhoso sonho que consistia em: Asuka e ele numa ilha deserta e nenhuma roupa. Assim que a mente de Shinji se tornou mais presente, ele ouviu a batida parar e começar outra vez, mais forte. Ele abriu os olhos que passaram a contemplar o teto. 

"Teto familiar." 

"ACORDA!!!" seguido por mais batidas. 

'Asuka...' ele pensou enquanto se levantava e abria a porta, apenas para ser chutado em um lugar que realmente iria doer se você fosse um garoto. 

Eles ficaram imóveis, Asuka com a perna levantada na altura da virilha de Shinji Ikari que tinha uma expressão natural na face. Ela olhou para ele de forma estranha enquanto descia a perna calmamente. Shinji continuou com seu olhar natural, um braço levantado e a mãe segurando a porta, a deslizou até fechar. Asuka pensou, com um olhar perplexo 'Você acha que ele gritaria ou sei lá o que depois de ser acertado lá?!' 

A cidade estava calma e silenciosa, nenhum carro nas ruas e o doce gorjeio dos pássaros era o único som que se podia ouvir. Um grito quebrou o silêncio, um de pura e intensa dor. Durou bem uns 30 segundos antes de parar. Ali em seu quarto a poderosa terceira criança deitou no chão numa posição fetal quase chorando e segurando o que sobrou de sua masculinidade e seus dois parceiros. 

"Por... que... e... u...?" 

Misato saiu de seu quarto depois do grito ser escutado no mundo inteiro. 

"Asuka, que diabos foi isso?!", ela gritou para a garota que ainda encarava a porta que dava para o quarto de Shinji. "ASUKA!!!" 

"Eu chutei o Shinji." Foi a resposta que ela deu sendo pega de surpresa. 

"Por que você o chutou? Onde?" 

"Lá." 

"Lá?" 

"Lá!" 

Misato deixou a garota, foi até a cozinha e pegou um saco de gelo do refrigerador. Ela voltou até Asuka, pegou sua mão e colocou o saco de gelo nela. 

"Entre e peça desculpas." 

"Por que eu deveria?! Ele abriu a porta enquanto eu estava chutando pra acordar o baka." Asuka retorquiu. 

"Justamente por isso que você deve se desculpar, por Deus, Asuka, Shinji poderia ser uma garota agora." 

"Eu ouvi isso!" foi o som abafado da voz do menino dentro do quarto. 

Nada interessante aconteceu durante o café da manhã além das duas companheiras de quarto assistirem Shinji fazer o café andando como um cowboy que esteve em um cavalo por um longo tempo. Misao, bebericando a cerveja que tinha e a Asuka, mordiscando seu pedaço de torrada observando Shinji com uma expressão de dor na face indo e voltando da pia até a mesa, dando grandes e largos passos, assim suas calças não irritaria seu ferimento. Para surpresa de todos, Shinji olhou com raiva para Asuka enquanto ele deixava o cômodo para ir ao banheiro se sentar em água gelada. Depois de feito, ele voltou e olhou raivosamente para ela de novo. Agora Shinji sentou finalmente depois de fazer e colocar tudo na mesa. 

"Ainda dói?" Misato perguntou, escondendo um sorriso atrás da lata de cerveja. 

Ele suspirou "Na verdade não." 

"Baka, considere-se sortudo por eu não chuta-lo novamente depois de me olhar desse jeito." 

"Cala boca, sua megera temperamental" 

Misato cuspiu sua cerveja pela boca e Asuka ficou boquiaberta de forma que a torrada que ela comia caiu. 

"DO QUE VOCÊ ME CHAMOU?!" ela gritou, seu rosto se igualando aos cabelos vermelhos. 

Misato ficou muda apenas encarando Shinji. Claro que ela estava feliz em ver que ele respondeu por si próprio, mas ele e maldições não era uma combinação que você imaginava que pudesse existir. 

Asuka estava magoada e com raiva. Magoada pois se sentia culpada pelo que fez pra ele e por ele a ter chamado de megera temperamental. Com raiva... bem... é a Asuka. 

"Você me ouviu!" Shinji respondeu e bateu a palma da mão na mesa balançando todos os pratos. Essa ação surpreendeu tanto Asuka que ela chegou pra trás e ficou encarando a face raivosa de Shinji Ikari. 

"Que droga! Eu queria dormir mais um pouco e o que eu escuto se não são os magníficos punhos dela batendo na minha porta as 6:30 da manhã! Pra que, hein?! TER MINHAS BOLAS EMPURRADAS PRA DENTRO DE MIM ATÉ SAIR PELO MEU TRASEIRO!!!" Shinji ficou parado, sua mão abrindo e fechando, o olhar igual ao que tinha quando lutou com Zeruel e alguma coisa, que parecia espuma, saindo no canto da boca. Silêncio tomou todo o apartamento, na verdade todo o complexo, porque os visinhos ficaram com medo de fazer algum barulho, já que alguém poderia começar a atacar ou algo assim.As duas mulheres encaravam a louca criança, elas estavam com medo. Você teria medo se ele batesse na mesa, como ele fez, na sua frente? Era o que eu pensava. Shinji se sentou e, calmamente, pegou um pedaço de torrada e começou a comer. Asuka e Misato ficaram observando, como estátuas de pedra, enquanto o jovem Ikari comia seu café da manhã.   
"Ele explodiu comigo!" Asuka contou os eventos da manhã para Hikari. 

"Não sei não, Asuka, ele parece normal e, afinal, você o chutou lá!" dando uma rápida olhada para o menino que digitava algo em seu laptop. 

"Eu juro que nunca o vi daquele jeito, eu não conseguia me mover. Pensei que ele fosse me matar ou qualquer outra coisa." Asuka falava com um olhar amedrontado olhando para a bomba nuclear sentada logo a diante. 

"Asuka, Shinji não faria isso com você." 

Ela foi respondida com um olhar de 'Você-é-idiota?' dado pela Asuka. 

O sensei entrou na sala quando o sinal tocou. Todos os estudantes tomaram seus lugares depois que a representante de turma seguiu a rotina 'levantem-se, cumprimentem, sentem-se' de sempre. Logo o sensei começou as 7 horas tediosas sobre o Segundo Impacto. 

Toji e Kensuke começaram um bate-papo com os laptops e convidaram Shinji.   
_Você acaba de entrar na sala "ZZZZZZZZ"_

**StUdBoY:** oi shinji   
**nobody3:** oi   
**The truth is out there:** oi shinji, o que a asuka tem?   
**StUdBoY:** é, ela nem nos xingou nem nada.   
**nobody3:** pode acreditar, não to nem aí...   
**The truth is out there:** oh, shinji ikari não se importando com a asuka...   
**StUdBoY:** vocês brigaram de novo?   
**nobody3:** ela chutou me chutou nas bolas   
**The truth is out there:** ...   
**StUdBoY:** ...   
**noboby3:** é, eu sei...   
**The truth is out there:** ai, meu deu   
**The truth is out there:** que m****   
**nobody3:** é, eu sei...   
**StUdBoY:** caramba, você tá legal? quero dizer, ela sabe karate e essas coisas...   
**nobody3:** eu não vou ter filhos tão cedo.   
**StUdBoY:** ui   
**The truth is out there:** ai   
_nobody3 saiu da sala._   
Shinji viu a irritante mensagem de "Navegação Cancelada" surgir em sua tela. Ele digitou seu nickname e a senha e esperou conectar. Uma vez conectado imediatamente recebeu um convite para o chat. Ele clicou e entrou.   
_Você acaba de enrar na sala "ZZZZZZZZ"_

**nobody3:** droga de computador   
**StUdBoY:** haha   
**The truth is out there:** heh tecnologia é uma beleza, por falar nisso hikari ta olhando pra você toji.   
**StUdBoY:** ai meu deus   
**StUdBoY:** mesmo? tô legal?   
**The truth is out there:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA   
**StUdBoY:** KENSUKE, SEU FILHO DA MÃE!!!   
**nobody3:** hehehehehe toji AMA alguém   
**StUdBoY:** IKARI, VOCÊ TAMBÉM!!!!   
**The truth is out there:** toji e hikari   
**nobody3:** sentados numa árvore   
**The truth is out there:** S   
**nobody3:** E   
**The truth is out there:** B   
**nobody3:** E   
**The truth is out there:** I   
**nobody3:** J   
**The truth is out there:** A   
**nobody3:** N   
**The truth is out there:** D   
**nobody3:** O   
**StUdBoY:** VÃO SE F****!!!!   
_classrepgirl acaba de entrar._   
**nobody3:** oi hikari   
**classrepgirl:** oi shinji, e ai?   
**nobody3:** tédio, tédio e tédio.   
**classrepgirl:** hee hee   
**The truth is out there:** como você consegue sentar aí na frente e parecer interessada?   
**classrepgirl:** anos de prática   
**nobody3:** ahhhhhhhh   
**The truth is out there:** ahhhhhhhh   
_nobody3 saiu da sala._   
**StUdBoY:** e lá vai o shinji de novo   
**classrepgirl:** Oi Toji ^_^   
**StUdBoY:** oooiiieee   
**The truth is out there:** haha   
_nobody3 acaba de entrar._   
**nobody3:** odeio esse cpu   
**classrepgirl:** hee hee   
**StUdBoY:** hahahaha   
**The truth is out there:** seu Eva era bem melhor, né?!   
**nobody3:** vou anotar isso.   
**classrepgirl:** tudo bem se eu chamar a asuka pra cá?   
**StUdBoY:** calro   
**StUdBoY:** claor*   
**StUdBoY:** claro*   
**The truth is out there:** haha eu não me importo   
**nobody3:** NÃOOO   
**classrepgirl:** por que não?>>   
**nobody3:** tenho meus motivos   
**The truth is out there:** ela o chutou nas bolas   
**classrepgirl:** ai, a asuka me contou   
**classrepgirl:** você realmente gritou com a asuka?   
**StUdBoY:** VOCÊ RESPONDEU O DEMÔNIO   
**The truth is out there:** E SOBREVIVEU!!!!???????   
**nobody3:** hum... é... eu acho...   
**StUdBoY:** ... VOCÊ É O MEU HERÓI   
**The truth is out there:** POR DEUS, SHINJI DERROTOU O DEMÔNIO   
**nobody3:** hum...   
**classrepgirl:** eu a chamei   
_ReDbAbE2 acaba de entrar._   
**nobody3:** por que você tinha que fazer isso?   
**nobody3:** ...asuka...   
** ReDbAbE2:** por que você me chamou pra esse antro de perdedores, hikari?   
**nobody3:** deixa eles   
** ReDbAbE2:** ooooo hoooo veja só, eles tem um líder.   
**nobody3:** continua uma megera, posso ver...   
**The truth is out there:** au...   
**StUdBoY:** ooooooooooooooooo...   
**classrepgirl:** O.O   
** ReDbAbE2:** DO QUE VOCÊ ME CHAMOU?   
**nobody3:** megera   
**nobody3:** gostaria que eu me aprofundasse no significado da palavra?   
** ReDbAbE2:** GRRRRR O QUE VOCÊ TEM?   
**nobody3:** O QUE EU TENHO? VOCÊ QUASE ME TRANSFORMOU EM UMA GAROTA!   
** ReDbAbE2:** VOCÊ AGE COMO UMA, EU SÓ TAVA TERMINANDO O TRABALHO.   
**nobody3:** aposto que eu seria uma garota melhor que você.   
**The truth is out there:** ooooooooooooooooo   
** ReDbAbE2:** O QUÊ?   
** ReDbAbE2:** CALA A BOCA, KENSUKE!   
**nobody3:** NÃO MANDE ELE CALAR A BOCA.   
**nobody3:** CALA A BOCA VOCÊ.   
**nobody3:** DEUS... MEGERA, MEGERA, MEGERA É A ÚNICA COISA EM QUE VOCÊ É BOA.   
** ReDbAbE2:** VAI SE F****, SHINJI. QUE INFERNO   
**nobody3:** não   
**nobody3:** você não vai mais me dizer o que fazer   
**nobody3:** alias, a rei é uma amiga melhor que você.   
_ ReDbAbE2 saiu da sala_   
O som agressivo que vinha do teclado podia ser ouvido pela sala. Asuka inspirou e se acalmou. 

"Senhorita Soryu, posso saber o que se passa para atrapalhar a aula como você fez?" o sensei perguntou elevando as sobrancelhas. 

"Desculpe." ela disse brandamente. Os alunos que a observava ficaram chocados com o que ela tinha acabado de falar. Todos estavam olhando menos uma pessoa que estava girando o lápis nos dedos e olhando pelas janelas com uma expressão entediada na face.   
**classrepgirl:** MEU DEUS, SHINJI, OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ.   
**classrepgirl:** VOCÊ A MAGOOU.   
**StUdBoY:** caramba, cara... quando você começou a tomar essa atitude de homem   
**The truth is out there:** é sério... você gerlmente aceitava o que ela dizia.   
**nobody3:** tô cansado dessa porcaria   
**nobody3:** hoje foi a última gota   
**nobody3:** não a suporto mais, não tenho força e nem paciência pra isso.   
**nobody3:** que ela apodreça no inferno.   
**classrepgirl:** SHINJI IKARI, NÃO POSSO ACREDITAR QUE DE TODOS, VOCÊ DISSE ISSO.   
**nobody3:** você agiria diferente se estivesse no meu lugar?   
**classrepgirl:** ...   
**StUdBoY:** puxa shinji   
**The truth is out there:** é, sem brincadeira, nunca escutei você falando isso de ninguém.   
**nobody3:** as pessoas mudam   
**classrepgirl:** tenho que ir, tchau   
_classrepgirl saiu da sala_   
**The truth is out there:** e lá vai ela   
**The truth is out there:** tô fora também, tá quase na hora do almoço   
_The truth is out there saiu da sala_   
**StUdBoY:** shinji, que diabos aconteceu? como você pode mudar assim? você não era afim dela?   
**nobody3:** agora não.   
**nobody3:** tô for a também, até   
_nobody3 saiu da sala_   
_classrepgirl acaba de entrar_   
**classrepgirl:** cade todo mundo?   
**StUdBoY:** saíram   
**classrepgirl:** oh... então é apenas você e eu ^_^   
**StUdBoY:** ue tehno qeu ir, faol com você depios   
_ StUdBoY saiu da sala_   
**classrepgirl:** ai ai...   
_ classrepgirl saiu da sala_   
O sinal tocou e Asuka correu da sala como o diabo foge da cruz. Hikari a seguiu depois de dar uma olhada para Shinji que parecia impacível. Ele ficou parado, minutos depois se virou para Toji e Kensuke. 

"Prontos pra descolar o almoço?" ele disse com sorriso aliviado na face. 

Ambos os garotos olharam pra ele e o seguiram quando ele deixou a sala e saiu do prédio. 

Asuka ficou parada na frente do espelho do banheiro feminino, sua respiração forte era tudo que se podia ouvir. Hikari estava atrás dela com um olhar doce. 

"Que droga... Por que o Shinji tá tão cruel? O que eu fiz pra ele?" 

"... bem, você o chutou..." Hikari falou calmamente. 

"Eu sei" Asuka suspirou, mas daí ele agir assim... Eu nunca soube que ele tinha um lado assim." 

"Não sei, Asuka, não sei..." 

O almoço terminou e os alunos entraram em sala, menos uma ruiva. Toji olhou para o acento vazio e depois para Hikari, procurando por respostas. Ela parecia dizer com o rosto 'Você está perguntando à pessoa errada', então ele olhou para o Kensuke que também notou o acento vazio e encarou Toji como quem diz 'O que foi?' Toji suspirou 'Sinistro' ele pensou quando viu a cara ainda confusa de Kensuke. Shinji entrou na sala com olhares fixos da turma esquadrinhando-o. Ele andava com dificuldade ou algo assim? Shinji suspirou e se sentou com uma expressão de dor que passou tão rápida como veio. Então Asuka entrou na sala e todos estavam em silêncio. Ela caminhou até a mesa de Shinji e ficou parada. O garoto não notou a presença de Asuka, já que ele olhava para o outro lado e coçava a ponta da orelha. 

"Shinji..." ela disse calmamente como se não estivesse certa do que dizer. 

Shinji virou seu rosto para ela e olhou em seus olhos. Asuka conheceu os olhos mais expressivos e o que parecia ser um olhar desdenhoso. 

'Puxa, ele tá bravo comigo...' ela pensou olhando pra ele. 

"Que foi?" ele perguntou monotonamente. 

"Desculpe..." 

Por essa Shinji não esperava. Ele esperaria até que lava fundida brotasse do chão e ele viesse erguido por cetim e um tutu rosa, mas Asuka se desculpar... 

Um pequeno riso abafado foi ouvido, chegando a uma gargalhada. Asuka olhou pra ele como se ele fosse louco. Ali, naquele acento, Shinji estava sentado com a mão na barriga chorando e se mijando de tanto rir. 

_ "Shinji a interrompeu." _

"Agora finalmente ele tá entendendo. Olha como a Asuka ta vermelha!" 

"Ele foi muito corajoso." 

"Ele caiu da cadeira!" 

"Caramba..." todos os alunos viraram-se para a primeira pilota, Rei Ayanami. Todo mundo a encarava chocados com sua feição chocada. "... que foi?" 

Um coletivo "nada" foi apenas o que ela ouviu. 

"De onde diabos ela veio?" um dos alunos perguntou. 

Todos encolheram os ombros quando o sensei entrou na sala. Ele parou para observar Shinji que parecia estar quase morrendo e Asuka que estava toda encolhida e da cor do sol. Ele se virou e saiu da sala. Os alunos podiam jurar que ele disse "devia largar a bebida" quando saiu.   
_ "ELE RIU DE MIM, MISATO!!!" _

"Eu sei, Asuka." 

"ENTÃO POR QUE VOCÊ TÁ ME CULPANDO?" 

"Ele quase teve falência dos pulmões por causa do seu 'desculpa'." Misato falava enquanto entrava no quarto de hospital em que Shinji Ikari estava com um grande sorriso no rosto. 

"HAHAHAHAHAHA ENTÃO ELE PODE TUDO, MAS QUEM SEMPRE LEVA A PIOR SOU EU HAHAHAHA" 

"Você também o irritou..."   
Shinji acordou de seu sonho quando olhou para algo que parecia uma irritada Asuka. '... que diabos foi isso?' Ele pensou consigo enquanto Asuka esperava por uma resposta às suas desculpas. 

"Hã..." Shinji perguntou com um olhar sério. 

"EU DISSE DESCULPA, O QUE QUER QUE EU FAÇA? REGISTRE EM CARTÓRIO?" Asuka o interrompeu. 

"... ta, tudo bem..." Asuka ficou boquiaberta, Toji caiu da cadeira, ikari olhou para Shinji como se ele fosse um alien, Kensuke estava olhando pela janela a procura de um porco voador e o resto da turma encaravam, culpados, o chão. 

"... tudo bem." Asuka disse enquanto voltava para o seu lugar e se jogava em seu acento. O sensei entrou na sala e olhou para os alunos encarando-o com faces espantadas. Ele deu uma rápida olhada em sua braguilha pra ver se estava aberta... não... ele levantou a cabeça novamente, encolheu os ombros enquanto se sentava e começou "Boredom Plan 2 C3", quero dizer, mais coisa sobre o Segundo Impacto. 

Asuka se sentou ponderando o que havia de errado com Shinji, primeiro parecia um guerreiro que não engoliria nada de ninguém e depois a desculpa como se não fosse nada. 

"Que coisa..." ela murmurou consigo. 

Então ela olhou para a menina de cabelo azul sentada no mesmo lugar que ela a duas filas a esquerda. 'Bem, ela deve saber de algo... Eu acho.' 

Rei sentou o dia todo na mesma cadeira, sem se mover. Ela não estava gostando de ficar sentada sem nada pra fazer. Rei deixou escapar um muxoxo quando abriu seu laptop e começou a fazer suas anotações. Na verdade estava navegando na net a procura de algo pra fazer. Se derem chance, Rei pode ser uma garota bem normal agora. Claro que ela era o clone da já falecida mãe de Shinji. Sem nenhum angel pra combater e nenhum propósito para ser concluído, ela decidiu que era hora de ver quem ela realmente era. Ela se abriu aos poucos, mas quem notou, a não ser Shinji? Ela deixou um audível suspiro e começou a clicar coisas ao acaso. Não, Rei não era uma boneca sem emoção, ela era uma garota normal tentando aprender sobre si mesma e sobre o que ela podia fazer. Quem pensaria que o cabelo azul, os olhos vermelhos e a beleza pálida fosse assim, hein?! Rei foi surpreendida por uma mensagem.   
**blue:** Sim?   
**ReDbAbE2:** ... serinho, você precisa urgentemente de um novo nick, garota maravilha   
** blue:** Estou ciente, Pilota Soryu.   
**ReDbAbE2:** hum... de qualquer forma, você tem idéia do que pode estar errado com o shinji?   
** blue:** Não estou ciente de nada que possa estar errado com ele.   
** blue:** Está preocupada com o bem estar dele?   
**ReDbAbE2:** NÃO, não podia me importar menos. mas você viu como ele agiu?   
** blue:** Ele parece ter te perdoado por algo.   
**ReDbAbE2:** MAS EU O CHUTEI LÁ!   
** blue:** Onde?   
**ReDbAbE2:** por deus, garota maravilha, lá é LÁ   
** blue:** ohhhhhh   
** blue:** Então é por isso que você está perguntando por que o Piloto Ikari agiu do jeito que ele agiu? Ele tem que libertar um pouco de sua raiva, perdoe e esqueça isso.   
**ReDbAbE2:** é... acho que sim   
**ReDbAbE2:** obrigada garota maravilha, mas não espere ouvir isso novamente de mim.   
** blue:** Eu não espero nada, Pilota Soryu.   
SEGUNDA-FEIRA (À TARDE) 

Misato sentou em sua cadeira encarando o monitor do computador, coisa que ela já tinha feito a manhã inteira. Ela tinha que fazer o relatório do progresso das crianças. Quatro horas, agora Misato dava o melhor de si para explicar o que aconteceu naquela manhã, mas tudo o que ela tinha era: 

_'Por volta das 7 horas da manhã o primeiro piloto Shinji Ikari discutiu com Asuka Langley Soryu...'_

Isso era tudo o que estava na tela 

De volta em casa, Shinji sentou no sofá e foi assistir tv. O dia foi realmente duro pra ele e tudo o que queria era paz e repouso e o saco de gelo em suas bolas, pra não derreter senão ele teria que levantar e pegar mais. Pen Pen sentou perto dele imitando exatamente a posição desengonçada em que Shinji estava com o detalhe do saco de gelo que foi substituído pela lata de cerveja. Ambos suspiraram e Shinji começou a passar os canais procurando alguma coisa remotamente interessante. 

"Hum... Shinji?" ele olhou pro alto e viu Asuka encarando o chão. 

"Sim" ele falou, voltando o olhar pra tv. 

"O que há de errado com você hoje?" 'Podia ela ser mais vaga?!' 

"Você esperava que eu saísse dançando depois de você ter me acertado as bolas?" 

"Não..." 

"Asuka, me desculpe por ter gritado com você e ter te chamado de todas aquelas coisas." Ele disse isso olhando no rosto dela "Eu não quis dizer aquilo, eu tava nervoso." 

"Ok, então você está perdoado, Terceira Criança." Ela disse com sua regular atitude de 'Sou a rainha do mundo' novamente. 

Shinji suspirou e Pen Pen também. Asuka passou por cima das pernas dele, que estavam esticadas, e se sentou em uma cadeira ao lado do sofá. Ela o olhou com um sorriso enquanto ele coçava a orelha e Pen Pen o imitava exatamente igual. O que Asuka realmente não queria ter visto foi quando Shinji tirou o saco de gelo, se coçou e o colocou novamente. Pen Pen, por outro lado, tirou a lata de cerveja, se coçou e a colocou de volta no lugar. Ambos suspiraram e continuaram assistindo desatentos a tv. 

'Homens...' 

"Cheguei!" de repente foi ouvido dentro do apartamento. 

"Misato chegou!" Asuka se levantou e foi até ela dar as boas vindas, não apenas para isso, mas para falar sobre Shinji. Tudo que ela ouviu foi um grunhido humano e um grunhido de pingüim. 

Asuka passou pelo hall, agarrou a mãe de Misato, que quase tropeçou, pois estava tirando os sapatos, e a arrastou até a cozinha. 

"Ele te perdoou?" 

"Sim, eu me desculpei repentinamente daí ele parou uns segundos e depois disse, "tudo bem"" Asuka disse, olhando para a sala de estar. 

"Bem, pelo menos temos nosso antigo Shinji de volta," Misato disse, entornando sua primeira cerveja, "e depois de hoje, caramba, não pude trabalhar o dia todo. Quero dizer, o nosso pequeno e tímido Shinji explodiu." 

"Eu sei, não entendo isso, meu..." Pen Pen a interrompeu. Ele foi até o refrigerador, pegou uma lata de cerveja e uma de refrigerante e voltou pra sala. 

Ambas observaram o pingüim até ouvirem um "Obrigado, Pen" de Shinji e um grunhido de "de nada" de Pen Pen. 

"Esses dois estão se dando muito bem ultimamente." Asuka disse, olhando para a parte de trás da cabeça de Shinji e vendo Pen Pen pular bem ao lado dele. 

"Eu que o diga."   
SEGUNDA-FEIRA (À NOITE) 

Era hora do jantar. Shinji se sentou depois de finalmente preparar tudo. As duas amigas olharam pra ele e ele olhou para ambas. 

"O que foi?" 

"Nada" disseram ao mesmo tempo. Dando de ombros, Shinji começou a comer. 

"Você parece estar com um grande apetite esses dias..." Misato falou. 

"É, não posso fazer nada. Estou sempre com fome, ultimamente." 

Foi aí que caiu a ficha. Misato leu sobre esses tipos de coisas que acontecem com os homens; a fome, Shinji também cresceu uns quatro centímetros em um mês e sua voz parecia mais rouca e grave. Ele estava entrando na puberdade. Isso significa que ele vai ficar assim durante um tempo. Ele teria que passar por isso um dia, né?! 

"O QUE FOI?" 

"NADA!"   
Continua...   
**_Olá pessoal, aqui é o ravenman9898, espero que tenham gostado da história até agora, tem mais a caminho, então, por favor, mande-me review. Mesmo se estiver uma droga ou não._**   
**Nota da Tradutora:** _Olá, gente... Depois do meu HD ter me zoado, finalmente consegui terminar de traduzir o 1º cap. da fic. Gente, não percam pois a fic é muito boa, acho que isso ainda vai render boas gargalhadas._

**-*-** Nota 1 --> Quando o Shinji chama a Asuka de "Megera temperamental", bom... no original está "Temperamental Bitch", então pra não ficar muuuuuuuuuuuuito pesado, eu usei a palavra 'megera' já que ela também pode ser usada na tradução. 

**-*-** Nota 2 --> Sensei é a forma em que se dirige a um professor, algo como "mestre" em japonês. 

**-*-** Nota 3 -->Desculpe qualquer coisa, mas para uma garota traduzir uma fic escrita por um menino, sobre a puberdade dos garotos é meio complicado... Ainda mais quando ela é cheia de gírias e palavras geralmente usadas pelos homens... **~.~'** Ah e por falar nisso, me desculpe pelo palavreado, mas meu trabalho aqui é apenas passar para o português o que você vai encontrar no original... 

Bom... é isso ae, espero que gostem!!! 


End file.
